dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Machine
Incredible Machines is a minigame that comes from The Secret of Leviathan expansion pack. It is found on the beach on Impossible Island or Dragon's Edge, inside one of the boats anchored there. You can also buy access to this minigame + Cogs minigame for 400 , but it advised to save and buy the expansion instead. Completing both minigames, as explained below, will award 400 , but this is exactly the price of the minibundle, so you end with a gain of 0. During the quests of the expansion, the player is already faced with some challenges that use the same game mechanics, but the mini game has a total of 40 levels that are independent from the puzzles done in the quests. You have to succesfully complete one level to be able to play the next one. WARNING: Players that haven't purchased the expansion can still play the first 8 levels for free, '''from Mala's ships at Dragon's Edge, but after those you will be prompted to buy the minigame bundle. How to play The goal is to drive the target object highlighted by a yellow sparkle to the basket, using the objects given by clicking the treasure icon on the bottom right. There are different objects with different properties, that can either create a path, block or push the brown ball or other objects in the play area. Once you have positioned the objects, click on the green arrow on top right to activate the mechanism. Some object that is suspended in the air or is positioned on a slope will start to move. If the target object at least touch the interior of the basket (even if it jumps out immediately), the level is considered complete. You don't have a limit of time to complete a level, and it doesn't influence your ranking. Rewards After succesfully completing a level, you are given a small reward of Coins and Dragon Bonding XP. The star ranking given for each level depends only on the number of stars that the moving objects collect in the mechanism, from the moment you activate the machine, to the moment the target object eventually touches the basket. You can collect them with '''any moving object, but it must be done before the target object reaches the basket. If you complete all levels with a 3-stars ranking, you'll receive 200 gems . Objects The objects available to complete the mechanisms: * Wooden board: (from level 1) it will stay where placed. It can rotate. Useful for creating or connecting paths. * Crate: (from level 4) it will fall down if placed in air. It can rotate. Useful for creating or connecting paths. * Gray and green ball: (from level 6) it will fall down if placed in air. Useful for rolling and pushing other objects. * Book: (from level 8) it will fall down if placed in air. It can rotate, but its resting position are either vertical or horizontal, if placed diagonally it will fall to the horizontal position. Useful for blocking paths, or pushing objects by falling. * Tube: (from level 14) either straight or at a right angle. It will stay where placed. It can rotate. Useful for creating or connecting paths. * Balloon: (from level 15) it will go up vertically from where it's placed. Useful for pushing objects. * Bubbling bottle (from level 20) it will advance horizontally from where it's placed. Useful for pushing or blocking objects. * Swinging board (from level 23) it will stay where placed, but it will spin around its pivot if touched by an object. You can change the position of the pivot, and doing so will make the board spin once the mechanism is activate. Useful for creating or connecting paths. * Trampoline (from level 25) it will stay where placed. It can rotate. Objects that fall on it will jump. Useful for connecting paths. * Dinamite barrel (from level 26) it will fall down if placed in air. It can rotate, but its resting position are either vertical or horizontal, if placed diagonally it will fall to the horizontal position. You need to put it at the left side of a Terrible Terror (player's point of view). If the Terrible Terror is touched by an object, it will lit the barrel, that will explode and move to the left with strength. * Arrow (from level 29) it will stay where placed. It can rotate. It will burst a Balloon when touching it, so it's helpful if you want to avoid the Balloon to touch some object. Levels Levels 1-8 IM 1.png IM 2.png IM 3.png IM 4.png IM 5.png IM 6.png IM 7.png IM 8.png Levels 9-16 IM 9.png IM 10.png IM 11.png IM 12.png IM 13.png IM 14.png IM 15.png IM 16.png Levels 17-24 IM 17.png IM 18.png IM 19.png IM 20.png IM 21.png IM 22.png IM 23.png IM 24.png Levels 25-32 IM 25.png IM 26.png IM 27.png IM 28.png IM 29.png IM 30.png IM 31.png IM 32.png Levels 33-40 IM 33.png IM 34.png IM 35.png IM 36.png IM 37.png IM 38.png IM 39.png IM 40.png Category:Minigames Category:Guides